


okay shawn, i'll call you senorita

by PoisonIvy213



Category: Camila Cabello (Musician), Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bondage, F/M, Femdom, Fluff and Smut, Gentle femdom, Pegging, Sub Shawn, camila actually calls him pupper, camila is a nice supportive girlfriend, camila is horny, dom camila, lil angst, shawn has anxiety, shawn is emotional
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 07:06:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19785736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonIvy213/pseuds/PoisonIvy213
Summary: Camila can't help but wonder how it would feel to have Shawn under her, straddling his hips, pinning muscled arms over his head. Teasing him with light, ghosting kisses, promises of pleasure whispered into his ear. Shawn being her possession, her pet.Shawn can't help but turn her fantasy into a reality.





	1. two wandering minds lead to ropes and fingering

**Author's Note:**

> looking for femdom is like looking for an endangered species so I thought fuck it ill do it myself. enjoy the smut.

The only thing that didn’t change about Shawn over the years, Camila noticed, was the fact that he was a nervous wreck. 

Their many takes and redos during the Senorita music video further proved her point. 

He may seem calm, cool, and collected, voice as fluid a rushing river, as soothing as a jacuzzi, as steamy as a sauna. He may be dominant in his movements, striding around with a stature of 6’2, bulging muscles, chiseled jawline and all. Carrying himself like a rushing waterfall, like he knows he’s beautiful, he knows he’s appreciated.

But beneath is a storm. 

A crushing tsunami, a frightening hurricane, an overwhelming rush. A flood of emotions. Of anxiety, of paranoia, of pressure, of fear, of so, so many things, rampaging beneath the dam he’s kept it all behind. The wall, barely sustained, hiding all those emotions he’s forced himself to bear with alone.

His dam leaks during times like these. A good example; the hotel scene.

He’s afraid he’ll manhandle Camila. He’s afraid he won’t hold her tight enough. He’s afraid he won’t take his shirt off in time. He’s afraid he’ll ruin the moment. He’s afraid, afraid, afraid. 

And, at times, when his anxiety is through the roof, he imagines everyone he’s turned his back to, leering at him, scrutinizing him, branding him with insults and rumors. The reason he doesn’t turn his head to confirm the fact is because he's afraid yet again. Afraid he’s right. Afraid he’s not good enough. 

Sometimes he’s able to imagine that with Camila, seeing her amber eyes burning right through his skull. Even with a stature of 5’2, Shawn can feel her looking down on him. 

That’s when she proves him wrong. 

That’s when her fiery, powerful gaze softens. That’s when she pats him on the back, easing the tension, and tells him _your doing fine, nobody’s mad at you._ That’s when he looks at her with his doe hazel eyes, scarcely resembling a kicked puppy, and asks, _really?_

And _that’s_ when she has the urge to wrap her hands around his neck, to yell encouraging phrases. Remind him of all the impressive feats he’s done, the shows he’s sold, the hits he’s made, the lives he’s brightened. _That’s when_ she wants to scream:

 _You’re perfect._

But she can only muster enough courage to say _of course!_ patting him on the back and cracking a few jokes. 

But, she guesses that’s enough for him, because he’s always sending her a genuine smile, a secret smile, a eye-crinkling teeth-showing world-brightening smile that makes her insides flutter.

And that’s when Camila realizes she has it bad. 

But really, who can blame her? He’s adorable.

When he mounts her on the wall, finally determined and ready, with his eyebrows scrunched up and his lips all pouty and so, so kissable. Giving her the urge to climb out of his grip and entrance him in her own calloused hands. 

But alas, Shawn must keep up his masculine, dominating demeanor the entire time. 

But Camila can still fantasize.

Fantasize about him flat on the bed, with her straddling his hips, pinning his hands above his head. Fantasize about her ghosting her lips against his own, teasing him with promises of pleasure for the price of submission. Him agreeing instantly and wholeheartedly, begging to be fucked, toyed, used. 

Him squirming beneath his bondage, lost in subspace. Him moaning, pleading for release. Camila fingering into him. Shawn cumming. 

_Shawn being her possession._

Camila woke up in her trailer gasping. She reached for her crotch, but masturbation won’t erase the feeling of want, of need. Only Shawn will. 

****

Shawn watched the music video with the rest of the group, nitpicking every move he made.

Although, there was something else that itched in the back of his mind.

A thought of him and Camila, switching roles. Of him pressed against the wall, against the bed. 

He’s never been a bottom, always thought it would turn others off, dial their judgement to the max. He’s had sex, yeah, but _very_ little of it. 

He just...didn’t feel comfortable most of the time. He hadn’t found the right person. Only went there for the sake of courtesy, not want. 

Camila was a different story.

She was the sun, a shining beam of light that blessed everyone the basked in her glory. She encourages others to grow, to be the best part of themselves. She creates flourishing meadows and towering trees, a lush green beneath her warm touch. She was beautiful, the highlight of Shawn’s day. The highlight of anyone’s day.

She didn’t deserve a mess.

But, he had to admit they would have great sex.

Shawn was torn from his thoughts when, speak of the devil, Camila greeted him. 

“Hey,” she said, her voice a little breathy. Shawn noticed her acting increasingly weird; breathy voice, flushed face, biting lip. 

It was almost like--

“Could you help me pack up my things?” she asked, swaying on her heels. “I think I brought too much.”

He smiled playfully. “Again? I told you not to pack your entire house.”

She swatted him on the shoulder, despite a small smile coating her mouth, and dragged him to her room. 

* * *

As Shawn placed her clothes neatly into the suitcase from his spot on the floor, he sifted through the many reasons as to why Camila was acting so weird. 

Maybe...she was coming down with something? Her face had been flushed the entire day. Fatigue? He wouldn’t be surprised. They had been working hard. 

And that was followed by another train of thought. A particularly...lewd train of thought that he’d rather dismount, not to mention yell at the train conductor for leading him to such places. 

_Don’t get a boner don’t get a boner don’t--_

“Hey Shawn?” Camila said from her place in front of the tiny closet, the first word in a long span of awkward silence. She was still red, and seemed to have trouble getting her words out for some reason. “Could you--um,”--she gulped--“take my place for a sec? I..um--I need to go get something.”

He nodded, hoping the train conductor was not correct. But also kind of hoping he was.

For a few minutes he was alone, taking the clothes and squeezing them into suitcase. He was emptying out the various coat hangers on the bed when he felt a tug on his arm.

He jumped to find Camila there, hiding something behind her back. 

“You _scared_ me,” he said, a hand to his heart. “What’s that behind your back?”

She ignored him, taking a step forward, forcing Shawn to take a seat. His breath hitched, while her’s only got heavier. 

“Shawn,” she said, voice breathy, needy. “I was thinking about you the _entire_ day. Did you know that?”

He just stared, face flushed, lips parted. She lowered herself into his lap, _right on top of his erection,_ and pushed him down, curls splayed about the bed. 

Camila was bold. Camila was confident. Camila loved Shawn Mendes and was not afraid to say it. Not anymore.

“I love you.”

_She loves me?_

_She loves me._

Shawn shook his head. Slunk an arm over his eyes, holding in the sobs, the tears. The dam is breaking, breaking, breaking and he hates it. Hates that he can’t be strong. Hates that she wants him. Hates that he can’t be enough, will never be enough- 

“Shawn,” she murmured, soft, empathetic, loving. “Look at me.”

_You don’t want me to._

He tried his best to ignore it, tried his best to form words, to do something, just do _something_.

But he _couldn’t_. He was fucking useless, laying under a girl that he doesn’t deserve, a girl that shouldn’t waste her time giving and giving and giving to someone that won’t do anything but take. 

She felt her nimble fingers, strong and supportive, grasp his arm. He let her pin his wrists to the sides of his head, though he didn’t know why. Didn’t know what it would accomplish, seeing him so worn, so tired, so disgusting. 

“ _Why?_ ” he asked, before she could get a word out. She felt his eyes leak with more tears.

And then she locked lips with him, seeing that as a better explanation than words could ever give. She kissed him gently, waiting for his cooperation, his response, before brushing her tongue against the seam of his mouth. 

He opened up, allowing her to explore, to swipe her tongue against his gums and his teeth and he tasted like vanilla and she tasted like her cherry lip gloss and he _melted_ . Melted into her touch, her hands pressing _hard_ against his wrists, making him submit, making him _understand._

When they parted lips, a string of saliva breaking between them, he knew. He understood exactly _why_ she loved him, exactly _why_ she chose to kiss him, to corner him, to love him. 

“You are worth _everything_ ,” she whispered, watching his eyes flutter open. She brushed the tears from his face. “I love you.”

“I…” he started, trying to regain his breath. “I love you too.” 

After a few comfortable beats of silence, he decided to ask the pressing question. 

“What were you hiding behind your back?”

Her eyes lit up like she completely forgot about it, but then they went lidded and she gave a devilish smirk. 

“Take of your tank and I’ll show you.”

 _Hot damn._ He swallowed, quirking an eyebrow because he is _coy._ He is the _epitome_ of coy. “I don’t think so.”

She licked her lips. “Fine. I’ll just have to do it for you.”

And then Camila Cabello decided to fucking _rip off_ his tank top. Like you don’t just _do that._

Shawn’s eyes went as wide as saucer plates. The poor boy had no idea what he’d gotten himself into. 

Camila was grinning. She purred, “Have you ever heard of bondage?”

Shawn gulped, nodding. His erection was killing him. 

“Good,” she said, overthrowing him with her tone, with her stature. Looking beneath his masculinity to find a sub, in need of love and affection. “I guess you already know where this is going, don’t you, Senorita?” she wiggled her eyebrows. 

He brought a hand to his face. “Oh my _God,_ Camila. I told you already, there’s a comma in between-”

“Doesn’t matter,” she interrupted, a firm grip on his wrist. “Turn around. And you’re only aloud to call me Mistress.”

He shivered, turning around on command. He started to grind against the mattress, only for Camila to dig her nails into his side. 

“Don’t you dare,” she growled. “I’m the only one giving you pleasure tonight. You understand?”

A shaky breath. “Yes, Mistress.”

She smiled, starting to tie his wrists, then his forearms, then his elbows. He made a grunting noise, like holding back a whine. 

She rubbed his shoulders. “What is it, pup?”

He shuddered. “It’s--it’s _tight_.”

“You want me to loosen them?”

She gave him a few beats to think. 

“Nn..” he drew another trembling breath. “No, Mistress.”

So she continued. He yelped as she tugged his pants off, revealing his Calvin Klein underwear. He curled in on himself like some kind of blushing virgin. 

“Oh, don’t give me that,” she huffed, tying his thighs to his legs so his erection was out in the open, vulnerable for her hungry eyes to see. “You seemed fine doing the photoshoot.”

When Camila was finally done, she pulled him upright, examining her captive. His cheeks were flushed, hair tousled, and he made sure to train his doe eyes to the floor, wide and nervous. 

She pressed a soft kiss to his forehead, caressing his cheek. “I’ll be gentle, okay Senorita?”

She didn’t think it was possible, but his face got even more red. He mumbled, “Please don’t call me Senorita, Mistress.”

She gave a humored smile, pushing him into the headboard as she kissed his lips, enjoying the way he melted under her touch. Shawn trembled with excitement, Camila’s hand trailing down to his erection, underwear wet with precum. She felt it twitch. He bucked his hips but she brought her hand out just in time, smiling into his mouth.

He whined when she parted, but she just hushed him and forced his mouth open, placing her fingers over his tongue. “Suck.”

And suck he did. He made little slurping noises while he was at it, nibbling and licking and trying to devour her nimble fingers like it was the first meal he’d ever had. 

She slipped them out, Shawn releasing them from his hold with a pop. 

“Good puppy,” she said, putting her wet hand under the waistband of his boxers. He gasped as she stroked his dick, bucking his hips forward, wanting more, more, more. She gave out another humored smile that really grated on his nerves, and pushed his hips back. 

“Be patient.” she gave a little squeeze of his dick, enjoying the breathy moans and gasps that escaped his lips. “You like this, huh?”

He nodded, burying his head into the crook of her neck, panting, “ _Yes_ , Mistress, don’t stop, _please._ ”

“All for my little puppy,” she murmured, tickling his ear with her breath. She bit down on his shoulder, making him whimper. She eased the pain by licking the bite mark, then repeated the process all over his beautiful neck like it was a feast. A feast all for her.

He gasped and sobbed, tears pricking the corners of his eyes as she started to play with his nipple with her free hand, twisting and pinching and teasing. She ran her nail down his abdomen, feeling the bumps of his abs under her finger.

He let out a sob when she released his dick, Camila feeling his tears on her neck. She cooed, making up for it by shrugging off her panties, putting her knee between his legs and grinding. His moans blessed her ears, sent her right at heaven’s doorstep. Ironic for something so sinful. 

Their position was weird, but nice. Shawn was practically in Camila’s lap, the big baby, scooted against the headboard of the bed with her knee between his legs and his head buried into her neck, moaning and gasping and sobbing. All those beautiful sounds, all for Camila. 

She brought her hands behind his back, one reaching behind his bound wrists to where his hole was, while the other threaded into his curls. She pulled for his attention, making him gasp. 

“I’m gonna put a finger into your hole now, okay puppy?” she murmured, not nearly as breathless as her helpless little captive. 

He nodded, panting a hoarse, “ _Please._ ” 

So, as he desperately grinded against her thigh, she stuck a finger into his hole and twisted. He gasped, throwing his head back. Camila had to cradle his head so he wouldn’t smash it into the headboard, muttering to be careful. Now he was alternating from pushing into her finger and grinding against her thigh, not knowing what to choose. 

“Here,” she said, putting her free hand to his dick and squeezing. Shawn cried out, and it was probably the sexiest thing Camila’s ever heard in her _life_ , which was a pretty big deal considering how she’s had sex with a lot of people. 

Now he could put all his attention into fucking himself against her finger. To make it better, she added another, making a scissor motion and opening his hole wider. He gasped, head flat against the board, curls splayed out all around him. His face was flushed, tear stains all over his cheeks. His eyes were closed, his lips were parted, and it was the lewdest, sexiest thing she’s ever seen. 

And it was all because of _her._

She shoved another finger in, already up to three, and stroked his walls before thrusting. He _screamed._

“You close, senorita?” she panted, watching his adam’s apple bob up and down. 

He nodded, couldn’t bring himself to open his eyes under the veil of pure ecstacy. “Hah..yes-- _yes_ Miss--Mistress, so--”--he whined as she thrust again--“so _close_.”

“Okay puppy,” she cooed, pressing a kiss against his lips. He sobbed when she stopped squeezing his erection, stopped thrusting into his ass, and instead spread his thighs apart. Bringing his boxers down to reveal his rock-hard dick, she leaned down before it, whispering, “come with me, pup.”

And when she took him in her mouth, when his hoarse scream penetrated the trailer walls, they came. 

Camila heard a sob, tear drops falling on her head. She looked up, worried, only to see his hazel eyes trained towards her with the most loving, most passionate gaze. His dam was gone, broken and smashed until all that was left was raging, coursing ocean. 

He didn’t care. He wanted to show her his all, _needed_ her to save him from his own head. 

Camila leaned up and kissed the gorgeous mess like her life depended on it. 

****

Shawn was sleepy, refusing to get up when Camila undid his bonds.

Camila supposed she couldn’t blame him. With how they fucked she’d be surprised if he _wasn’t_ spent. 

He was also incredibly cute, cheekbones forgotten as the side of his head squished against the pillow. She came back to check on him once she finished running the bath, finding his eyes fluttering in a fight to stay awake.

She gently tugged at his arm, brushing the curls from his sweaty forehead. “Come on pupper, time for a bath.”

He whined and turned his entire face against the pillow. 

She chuckled. “Don’t be dramatic. Now come on.” 

She helped him up, letting him rest his chin on her head--yes he is _that_ tall--and tugged him into the bath. She tangled her hands into his soft locks, her palms soaked in shampoo. He sighed.

“You did _amazing_ pupper,” she cooed, patting his soapy head.

Shawn hummed. “You’ve done this before?” he asked, voice hoarse from screaming so much.

Camila laughed. “No, but I’m glad I got to try.” she sighed. “You’re body, all for me to play with.”

Shawn raised an eyebrow coyly. “So when do I get to do that to you?” 

“Never,” she said, and she meant it. “Now that I know how it feels like to dom you, I don’t think I can _ever_ go back.” she softened her eyes. “Unless _you_ want to, pup.”

Shawn blushed, examining the endless hickeys on his neck through the small mirror. He didn’t mind being her sub. Didn’t mind at all. 

“It’s okay, Mistress.”


	2. a sentence out of context leads to belt bondage and spanking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camila took something out of context, and Shawn is paying the price. He doesn't mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow 90 hits in one day! thanks guys, really means a lot. please leave a comment. enjoy!

Shawn sifted through his closet, eyebrows scrunched as he looked for a good outfit for tomorrow night. Shawn and Camila had been invited to an interview by none other than James Corden (he’s a little iffy about going together considering last time).

Camila peeked through the door. “Hey, you done picking an outfit?”

Shawn eyed a white button down. “Not really. You?” 

“Yep.” she walked in, stalking behind him to offer a comforting hand on his shoulder. “You don’t have to be so nitty gritty about this, you know. It’s just like any other interview.”

He sighed. “And another chance for me to get dragged through the dirt.”

“Don’t say that.” she pressed a kiss to the nape of his neck, his back easing into the touch almost instantly. “Nobody cares about what you’re gonna wear. Besides, don’t you always look good?”

He smiled, his mind playing back to his last James Corden interview with Camila. It felt so long ago. They’ve changed so much in the last three years. 

“True.” he closed his eyes and blindly reached into the closet, picking the first two things his hands latched onto. If he ended up wearing pants on his head then so be it. Thankfully it was only a black button down and jeans. 

“So, we gonna admit we’re dating?” he asked. “Or would you rather continue keeping it a secret?”  _ As if its even worth it at this point. _

She snorted. “After Senorita? It’s  _ way  _ too obvious. Might as well give in as soon as the show starts.”

He chuckled, closing his closet door. 

“You’re not gonna put that away?” she asked, jabbing a thumb toward the big box atop his bed. 

His eyes widened. “Oh, I forgot about that,” he said, walking over and grabbing the box, before Camila peered in. 

“That’s a  _ whole  _ lotta belts, Shawnie.” she commented, sorting through them with raised eyebrows. 

“Yeah,” he put a hand through his hair with a sheepish look, failing to notice her bite her lip, her eyes flitting to Shawn, then the belts, Shawn, then the belts. “I don’t know, I guess I just have a thing for belts.”

Camila might have took that the wrong way. 

Because the next thing he knew, the poor boy lay face down on the bed in nothing but his boxers, belt after belt being strapped around his body. Countless around his legs and thighs, and countless forcing his arms and elbows together. 

Shawn grunted when Camila made him sit upright, legs folded beneath him. She added the last few belts above and under his chest, Shawn wincing once she tightened the straps.

“You know--” Shawn panted, “when I said I had a thing for belts, I didn’t mean  _ this _ .” 

“Can you blame me?” She asked, pressing her chest to his back and running her hands all over his abdomen. “With a body like that, I can’t help but find new ways to restrain my little puppy.”

He leaned back as she ran her slender fingers over his abs, light, fleeting, and curious. He whimpered when she put her index and thumb nails beside a nipple, pinching down. Then gasped when she twisted it, accompanied by a hard bite on his shoulder, teeth digging  _ deep _ .

Camila noticed the tears pricking his eyes, the slight wobble of his bottom lip. She ran her tongue over the bite, soothing the burn, and peppered it with a butterfly kiss. He sighed. 

She repeated the process, dotting hickeys all over his neck and enjoying his moans. She tangled her fingers into his curls and tugged down, forcing his head to bend along with it. It revealed the nape of his neck, open for Camila to kiss and lick. 

Shawn tried bucking his hips back against her crotch, desperate for friction, only to have Camila dig her nails into his side as a warning. 

Apparently the warning must not have been clear enough, though, because he repeated the motion, shrugging off the nails that dug into his side. 

Camila gave a sharp tug at his curls, forcing out a whine from his lips, and squeezed his ass, nails and all. 

“So you wanna play that game, huh?” she growled into his ear. “On your stomach, pup. Ass in the air.”

Trembling, he did as told, maneuvering his bound arms to the side and earning her a front row view of his large, shapely ass. He whimpered as she grazed her nail over the fabric of his boxers, finger dipping under the waistband. Shoving the fabric down, she raised her hand and gave him a hard spank. He yelped. 

She did it again, and again, and again, the clap of a hand against ass cheeks penetrating the room. As his ass turned from a light shade of pink to a burning red, his yelps turned to gasps, then to moans.

Camila stopped when they turned into sobs. 

She saw him tense, preparing for the next strike, only for Camila to surprise him with a soft rub. Letting the red of his ass cool down to a soft pink, she turned him over, planting her hands on either side of his head as she loomed over the crying mess. 

“You okay, pup?” she murmured, wiping the tears. He sniffed. Nodded. “You sure? Did it hurt?”

Shawn gulped. Took a shaky breath. “Y-yeah, it hurt a lot, but it was--” he took another breath. Swallowed. “Was good. Felt good.”

Camila pressed a kiss to his temple. “Okay, pupper, I’m glad.” she eyed the closet, a thought raking her mind. “You wait here while I get a few things, okay? I won’t be long.” she gave him one last warning look. “And don’t jack off.”

“Yes, Mistress,” he murmured hoarsely. 

Once Camila came back with the toys, she relished in the sight of her boyfriend laid out before her. Lidded eyes, flushed face, parted lips. Hickeys dotting his neck, his collarbone, his nape. Curls matted against the mattress, brushing over his eyes. Chest heaving up and down with each heavy breath. Grunting as he squirmed against the belts, enjoying the strain of his muscles, the feeling of captivity. At least he wasn’t jacking off.

“You enjoying yourself?” she asked, wiping a dribble of saliva beside his lip. He nodded, taking the chance to lick and nibble at her thumb. 

Camila allowed him to, even adding the rest of her fingers to be soaked by his pink tongue. They slipped out with a pop. 

“I have a few toys for you,” she said, placing them beside the bed. She picked up a ball gag. “If you’re not comfortable with them then don’t be afraid to tell me, okay pupper? I want you to enjoy yourself.”

He nodded, peering at the gag. “What’s that, Mistress?”

She smirked, stroking his cheek with her wet hand. “You’ve never had kinky sex before me, have you?” 

He flushed deeply, shaking his head, nuzzling into her hand to hide his face.

“Oh, my innocent little puppy.” she cooed. “This is an inflatable ball gag. When I strap it to your mouth I’m able to inflate as much as I want. Makes your moans a lot sexier.” she patted his cheek. “You okay with that, pupper?”

He nodded, opening his mouth without command. 

“Good boy,” she murmured, strapping it over his mouth. She pressed down on the inflate button, making sure it filled his entire mouth. She stopped once he started to whimper. 

“Is this okay?” she asked. He nodded, moaning to test how he sounded. “Okay pup. If you don’t feel comfortable in any way, just snap your fingers, alright? Now turn over.”

He did, once again giving her a view of is ass, still cooling from his spanking. Shawn shuddered as Camila gave his cheeks a few rubs before giving it a little smack, just to see it wiggle. 

She took out a bag of beads, catching Shawn taking a peak over his shoulder. 

“These are anal beads,” she said, taking one out for him to peer at. “I’m going to put some into your hole, one by one, and you’re not allowed to come until every bead is out. Okay pupper?”

He took a moment to think, but ultimately ended up nodding.

The marble in her hand hovered over his hole for a second. “Snap if you don’t like it, pup.” 

Then pushed it in. 

Shawn’s moan blessed Camila ears, the message clear as day. She used her fingers to open his hole wider, shoving another bead in. Then another. Then another. Relishing in Shawn’s sounds of ecstacy. Priding herself for giving him the time of his life. 

The last bead in and Shawn was moaning quiet, low growls in the back of his throat. Eyes closed, tongue working under the ball as drool dribbled down his chin, she loved the way he unveiled before her. Loved the way his cheeks flushed, loved the sounds that escaped his plump lips, loved his submissive, obedient streak. She could go on and on, but right now, she had to focus on her pupper. 

Camila cupped his ass with both hands, feeling him clench around the beads. She leaned down, nibbling the sensitive skin, enjoying his gasp. Licking the red mark, she continued the same motions, her jaws painting red dots on his flushed ass. 

She reached over to pull at his matted curls, earning her a high, breathy moan. As she pulled, she dug her nails into his ass and released to send him a sharp spank. Camila kept a sharp eye on Shawn’s fingers, ready to seize her movements the minute he snapped, but he didn’t. The only sounds in the rooms were the clap of her hand against his ass and his gasping breaths. 

Camila halted her spanking upon hearing the thump of Shawn’s tears against the mattress. Once her death grip on his hair was released, his head slumped on the pillow. 

Maneuvering on her side, Camila rested her head against her elbow, checking up on her messy pupper. Shawn’s tear-stained cheek pressed against the pillow adorably, breathing hard with closed eyes. She reached to pet his hair, a sharp contrast from the raging, iron grip. 

“Too much?”

Shawn’s eyes fluttered open, and he shook his head. Eyes were still lidded, filled with ecstacy.

Camila unlatched the ballgag, a string of saliva snapping between them. She caressed his cheek. 

“Any requests?” she asked. 

He swallowed. “I’m…” a huff of breath. “I’m so close Mistress. So _close._ ”

“You want me to take out the beads, pup?” she asked, sitting up. “You want me to let you come?”

“ _ Please _ .”

“What do you say?”

Shawn panted, so, so,  _ so  _ close he can fill himself nearly tipping over the edge. “ _ Mistress. _ ”

“Good puppy.” she squeezed her thighs, forgetting about her own aching throb. She smiled devilishly. Camila wanted to give him a hard time. 

“Listen, pupper.” she shoved off her panties, maneuvering herself in front of Shawn so that her crotch lay right before his eyes. He swallowed, breath hitching. 

“If you can make me come, then I’ll take all those beads out of your ass, and you can come right into my mouth. Agreed?”

Shawn whimpered, so fucking full but  _ so  _ willing to please his Mistress.

“Agreed, Mistress.”

She bucked forward, right into Shawn’s mouth, and he sucked, and licked, and ate her out. She moaned, loud and boisterous, feeling Shawn smile against her crotch. And then she came, cum spitting right into the back of his throat. He didn’t mind.

He looked up, pleading with his eyes. “Please Mistress _please._ I’m so close I can’t--I can’t _take it._ ”

Camila’s eyes softened. “Ok, puppy, I’ll take them out, don’t worry.” 

She scooted to sit before his ass, marked, scratched, bitten and clenching in an attempt to stop from cumming. 

Shawn gasped as she reached in, sliding the first bead out, carefully and  _ painfully  _ slowly. He cried when another one was released, then another, then another, and when there were only two he  _ just couldn’t take it.  _

Shawn screamed as he cummed. 

Camila tsked. 

“Oh, pupper, you still had two more.” she said, venom dripping from her words. She slid the last beads out far quicker than the others. “Bad mutt. You’ll have to be punished for this, you know.”

_ Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck.  _

He trembled from something that wasn’t excitement. 

Camila noticed. Saw how his face pressed against the pillow. Saw how his hands shook.

“Pupper?”

“ _ I was bad, _ ” he blubbered, feeling broken, useless. “I couldn’t--couldn’t wait for Mistress.”

She cooed, feeling like her tone might have been a little  _ too  _ harsh. 

Camila pulled Shawn into a hug. He buried his neck into the crook of her neck, though he didn’t think he deserved it. 

_ “I’m sorry.” _

“You weren’t bad, pupper.” She hushed him softly, carding through his curls. “You weren’t bad, okay? I’m sorry I said that.” 

He sniffled. “You’re not mad?”

“I’m not mad. I promise.”

A beat of silence. “Okay, Mistress.”

She kissed his temple, unlatching the belts that bound him. 

Camila was quiet.

Shawn looked up, making sure the shampoo that soaked his hair didn’t dribble into his eyes. 

“Don’t be sad, Camila.”

She smiled--in a sad way, unfortunately--and patted his hair with her sudsy hands. “But I called you bad. I called you a  _ mutt.  _ I made you feel like you weren’t good enough.”

He pursed his lips. “No, it’s more like…” he tapped his chin. “You were calling me naughty. But I guess it’s the same .I dunno. Just being sensitive.”

Camila frowned. “You weren’t being  _ sensitive _ . You had every right to be upset.”

Shawn shook his head. “It’s not like you knew. Like I said, it practically means the same thing. One is just more triggering for me. I should’ve told you, so it was my--”

“No one’s to blame,” Camila decided, a finality in her words. “You should’ve told me you had a trigger, I shouldn’t have been harsh. Agreed?” 

Shawn smiled. “Agreed.” 

After a few beats of comfortable silence, Shawn found the courage to ask the pressing question. 

“You still gonna punish me, right?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shawn is an emotional lil cookie okay let me have this.


	3. strappado and whipping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shawn gets the punishment he's been waiting for. Camila makes it worthwhile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is kinda short. I wanna save some things for the next chapter. hope you enjoy!

Shawn stood in the middle of him and Camila’s shared bedroom, arms and elbows tied behind his back and lifted by a rope that connected to the ceiling in a strappado position. He moaned around the ball gag Camila stuffed into his mouth, looking between his legs at the closet behind him, of which she rummaged through. 

He was beginning to wonder why he insisted on a punishment. 

Shawn’s worries only heightened once he caught Camila striding out of the closet, fully clothed and whip in hand. 

He tried to mumble  _ not fair _ , huffing when all that could come out was a whiny moan. 

Camila flaunted her signature devilish smile, examining her captive. The way she tied Shawn up forced him to bend over, giving her a nice view of his bare ass. She stroked the smooth skin, making him shudder. 

“Looks like my  _ naughty _ little puppy needs a punishment,” she sang, lining the edge of the whip with her finger, fantasizing about the things she could do to him, the things he  _ allowed  _ her to do to him.

They had talked about this the night before, coming home from the James Corden interview. First, Camila would whip him lightly, then progress into rougher, more painful territory. Shawn would snap his fingers whenever he felt her getting out of hand, and she’d seize all motion. They’d go back to calm, gentle waters.

She gave his ass a squeeze. “Ready, pupper?”

Shawn nodded eagerly. 

Camila’s hand reeled back slightly, the whip coming slow and soft. He shuddered, feeling a light sting. She whipped him again, bringing in more force as it struck the same spot, the burn more drastic, demanding his attention. It felt  _ good.  _

So she whipped him again, and again, and again, the red strips on his ass burning brightly, proudly. He moaned, tears leaking from his eyes, but Shawn didn’t want her to stop,  _ please don’t stop. _ Camila whipped again, aiding to the burn and sting with words like,  _ naughty pupper,  _ and  _ you like that, don’t you? _

Shawn never felt more alive. 

And now he was a sobbing, moaning mess. His empty pleas were forgotten beneath the large red ball gag, and his ass  _ burned,  _ stinging even more when the whip slashed over the parts of his skin that were already sensitive enough. His feet began to slide over the puddle of tears he created, stomping and kicking out in reaction to the pain(literally his whole ass). 

With trembling hands, Shawn snapped his fingers. 

All at once, Camila stopped. 

She rubbed his burning behind softly, lining her fingers over the strips of red her whip protruded from his skin. With a gentle voice, she murmured, “Too much, puppy?”

Shawn sniffed, drew in a trembling breath, and nodded. 

Camila undid the rope that forced his arms up, helping him straighten his stance, and led her trembling boyfriend back on the bed. She unlatched the ball gag, wiping the drool and tears that stained his mouth and cheeks. 

“Are you okay, baby? Was it good?”

Shawn sniffed, then nodded. Camila let him regain his breath. 

“Was--was good,” he started. “B-but at the end, it… it hurt. A lot.”

She kissing his temple. “Only at the end, pupper?”

He swallowed. Nodded. “Y-yeah, just...just the last one.” 

“Well, that’s good, at least. Thank you for telling me, puppy.” she lightly tugged at his bonds. “You wanna finish for the night, or you want me to reward you?”

Shawn blinked. “Reward? Why?”

Camila sat up on her knees, pushing Shawn flat against the bed. “Why not? You were so good today. Pup.” she kissed his lips. “Taking it so well.” nibbled his neck. “Telling me when you’ve had enough.” his collarbone. “My  _ good _ little pupper.” 

Shawn sighed, closing his eyes as she licked down his chest. “Okay, Mistress. Thank you.”

Camila sent her dainty grasp on his erection, leaning into his ear to whisper, “All for my pupper.”

She pulled down her panties just as she pulled down his boxers, and grinded. 

Shawn bucked his hips for more friction, surprised to feel no nails digging into his head. Was he really that good?

When they came, their screams in sync, Shawn was glad he insisted on a punishment. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! leave a comment on your response!

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this far, really. please leave your responses in the comments!


End file.
